Stopping Teyla ?
by Nr.Six
Summary: About the episode irrisistable S3 How Lucius affected Teyla and how John will react when he runs into her and tries to stop her from... Well you'll just have to read from what! John/ Teyla!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This story is about the episode in season 3 Irrisistable with Lucius. I really loved that episode! It was so funny, I**

**wish the writers had done more with Teyla though, so I just had to think of something. Hope you like!**

**oo this is a flashback**

**Stopping Teyla ?**

John was running, he was running hard. Someone who would see him would think that he was running away from something. And maybe he was. He ran along the city until he felt his lungs burn. Until he could hardly breathe, until his muscles ached, his feet were soar. Those lasts days had been... Confusing to say the least.. Very confusing. He couldn't sleep anymore, he was haunted by images all the time. When he was consciouss and the rare moments when he was unconsciouss. And he hated it, he hated that he couldn't control it. _Why couldn't he control it really? _He had always been able to control himself. But it seems like the last days had pushed him over the edge. _But what exactly was it that pushed him? Was it the moment they set foot on that new planet, the moment they sat at the table with Lucius?_

oo

'Is she taken yet?' Lucius asked John.

'No, and she talks for herself.' Teyla stated sternly.

John smirked as he looked at the irritated look on Teyla's face. Lucius sure had some guts to talk about her like that while she was sitting at the same table. He wished that he could have answered yes to Lucius' question, that she was indeed taken. By him. Or that _she_ would have answered yes, and then would have looked at him meaningfully with a longing gaze in her dark eyes, directed only at him. But sadly enough, that was not how things were in the present.

John snapped out of his thoughts the moments he heard Lucius comment boldly about the beauty of Teyla's body. John's head snapped up to Teyla again and he noticed Ronon had his eyes on her too in astonishment. Everyone knew that she was a beautiful woman, with a beautiful body. But the way Lucius was talking about her, her being wife material, it wasn't right. It was like she was just a product. Thereby came that he really didn't like Lucius eyeing her the way he did, as if he wanted to undress her right there. Ofcourse, more men had eyed her like that. John wasn't blind. And not stupid either. Teyla was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he was sure that he wasn't the only man that had that exact same thought.

oo

John shook his head as he paused and leaned against the railing. He looked over the dark water, it was becoming darker now by the minute. He inhaled a sharp breath to try and cleanse his mind. Nope, that wasn't when he was pushed over the edge. That had just been the beginning. He smirked as he began to run again. He knew exactly the moment that everything changed from then on...

It was when everyone had gotten crazy, or infected with Lucius' drug or 'affected', however you would call it. And everyone had decided that HE was the one acting strange and hostile even. So he had made his retreat, after Ronan had threatened him that was. He had told them that he just needed sleep, rest. So half an hour later he was perusing the hallways deep in thought when he heard someone coming from the other side. And that's when things changed...

oo

John walked through the hallway with a frown between his brows. _Everyone had gone crazy! Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Carson, and now even Rodney. His whole team! There seemed to be no one left to talk some sense into! Great. What a mess!_ He stopped when he heard someone crossing the corner. He recognised Teyla's petite and athletic form instantly. When she came in full sight his breath hitched and he froze to the ground.

'T-Teyla.' He managed to utter as his eyes swept quickly over her body. _Look at her face, look at the face! _

Yes, that is when it had begun. He had tried to rid himself of those images, but he couldn't. Even now, when he thought back of it, he could still see her vividly in his mind. Standing right in front of him.

_Look at her face! Her face! Nope, higher, face face! Don't look at the ever so much revealing thingy-thing she is wearing. _He felt a surge of desire shoot through his whole body instantly. _Control yourself! Control! _

'What are you doing?' John asked as she had come near and stood still in front of him,_ and why did his voice sound so thick all of a sudden?_

'John, I thought you were going to sleep?' Teyla asked as she eyed him with a worried expression on her face. She studied him shortly.

'Yes I am, and where are you-' His eyes roamed over her body again, his eyes really betrayed him, _he just couldn't stop looking at her every curve._

'-going.' _And there was that thick voice again._

She wore a beautiful dress that hugged her like a second skin and almost didn't leave anything to the imagination. It was low cut- VERY low cut-, and had a split on the side of her legs that showed off how long and well toned they really were, her flat abdomen showed, and a very large part of her breasts... There was so much to look at... He wished it wasn't so dark in the hallway.

'I am going to Lucius ofcourse.' Teyla stated matter of factly, as if his question was really weird.

'What?!' John barked out as he coughed instantanuously. _LUCIUS?! Had he heard this right?! This could not be! What a nightmare! That RAT! There was no way in hell he would allow that miserable creep to touch her! Not even ONE single touch if it were up to him!_

'Lucius, he wants to see me.' Teyla said with a warm smile on her face as if it was an honour that Lucius had asked for her at this nightly hour.

John's mouth fell open. 'He wants to SEE you?' He repeated astonished. _He wants to do more to her then just -see- her obviously!_ John thought angrily.

'Yes.' She said in a deep, low voice, and she sounded all too content to his ears. Her voice sounded as if she was talking about a lover.

'And you're going to 'see' him like **that**.' John said as he motioned towards her clothes, or therefor, lack of clothes.

Teyla raised her eyebrows at John and looked at him with some sort of pity. 'I wish you a good night colonel.' She said to end the conversation that was taking a blunt turn to her liking. She nodded shortly as she wanted to pass him.

'Look Teyla, I don't think this is such a good idea.' John said as he took her upper arm and tried to guide her a few paces away from where they were standing. Every step more away from Lucius' room would help. At least, it felt that way.

'John, I really think you need some sleep.' Teyla said in a warm voice. _He had been acting very different these last hours and she was a bit worried about him. For that, she would ignore his blunt behaviour, for now that was. _'You do not look fine. You have been acting so strange.' Teyla said worried as she felt John's head. _Was he having a fever of some sort? She noticed that his cheeks were red and his head felt warm too.._

'**I** have been acting strange? Yes.' John mumbled frustrated as he felt Teyla's warm hand leave his forehead. 'You're absolutely right, it's **I** that have been acting strange.' He said as he looked at her breasts. 'It's not like you are acting strange or anything...' _Don't look at her breasts! She __**works**__ for you, just... Don't!_ _It wasn't like he meant to look at them, it just went automatically. Just focus on her eyes._

'I have to go now.' She suddenly said as she began to walk.

_How could he stop her? He didn't want to get into a fight with her, because he knew he would lose. He had to think of something else, something smart, something devious. He eyed her beautiful form and smirked. That's it!_

'Uh Teyla?' He called at her.

Teyla paused and he could see that she was getting impatient and frustrated with him.

'I am not so sure about that dress though.' John said as he turned around and raised an eyebrow. He walked towards her and circled her to look at her from all sides.

'My dress?' Teyla looked down at herself. 'You think Lucius will not appreciate this garment that I chose especially for him?' She questioned him and he could hear the doubt in her voice.

_There, it works! He could make her feel all insecure! _He thought smugly_. Well, that wasn't so difficult! _'Well, I think that he would like something else. Something that is a little less... How shall I put it?.... Revealing.' John said in earnest as he eyed her as if he was a fashion expert while he stepped closer. If it was up to him he would put her in one of the medical suits including the large helmet.

'Less revealing?' Teyla asked not understanding. 'I know the mind of many men, they like revealing garments. My people-'

'Yes, but I think it's different with Lucius really.' John interrupted quickly. _He should watch out what he was trying to tell her, it wasn't like the potion had made her stupid. Well, not __**that**__ stupid anyway.. She obviously knew something about men. Come to think of it, he really wondered how much experience she had with men. That was an interesting topic to think about. But probably some other time.. There were more pressing matters at hand now..._

'You wouldn't want to be too forecoming.' He stated seriously.

'And how would you know this?' Teyla asked impatiently as her expression hardened.

'Well.' John shrugged as he smirked. 'I myself am a man.'

She laughed shortly at that. And it wasn't a nice laugh, it was more some sort of a mean laugh, a mocking laugh.

'Not like Lucius is.' She said.

John swallowed at that and raised his eyebrow. 'I'm sorry?' He asked insulted. _What the hell did she mean by that?!_

'Please John, I do not have time for this.'

'No, tell me. What don't you find attractive about me?' He asked in an angry tone. _And he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't stop himself. What didn't she find attractive about him?_

'I am not going into this with you John. That is a ridiculous question, I have somewhere to be.' She said as she turned and walked further.

'He has so many wives already, what more could **you** bring to him that he hasn't seen already?' John asked, he was happy with what he had said. _Maybe he could talk her down this way, get some sense in her, until the stuff wore off. _

She stopped again and he was glad, until he saw the angry glint in her eyes that was directed straight at him.

_Oops... Had he made her angry?_

She raised her chin.

_This is bad, not a good sign. Do not get that woman angry John. Especially not in this state. Who knew what she would do to him under the influence of that potion? The woman could smash him against the ground without breaking one sweat, and that was on one of her bad days!_

'Are you implying that I am one of many? That I am not special to him?' Teyla asked heatedly as she stepped towards John.

And there was the swallowing again. 'Well, he- I was merely saying that- N- No, I just meant that, well, you would have a hard time going up against all these other woman that stand in line for him..' John said quickly.

She studied his face and then tilted her head even further. 'Then I will just have to convince him that I am very talented in many ways.'

John stopped breathing._ Did she really say that? He couldn't stop his fantasy, but he should really. Talented in many ways, he could imagine that she was._

'I'll make sure that he will not forget about me, ever again.' She promised as she wanted to stalk off.

_Well, that hadn't worked!_

'Teyla wait!' John said as he run past her and stepped in her way. _He just had to stop her. She would regret this for the rest of her life, she might even blame him, he was the only one sane enough to stop her. Hell, HE would blame him. _

She made an aggravated sound.

'You really aren't going to do this are you? Please, just think about this.' He almost begged. _How could he just talk some sense into her??_

'John, get out of my way. You are really ill. I have lost enough time with you already. I need to go to Lucius.' Teyla warned.

O yes, he heard the warning in her other so controlled, warm voice. But this time the warmth was far gone. And he shouldn't push her further, he should have been alert to that..

'To do what?' John asked earnestly.

'That is none of your bussiness.' She clenched her teeth.

'What will you do Teyla? You will regret it.' He stated in a sweet voice.

'I will not regret sharing myself with him, he is the finest man I have ever met.' She stated proudly.

John made a sarcastic sound at that.

'Are you laughing at Lucius?' Teyla asked sternly and he noted the hostile glare in her eyes.

'No... No, not at all. I can see why you would want to 'share yourself' with him. But I ask you, can't you just wait another day? Just to be sure.' He tried.

'John, I can not. He is the one I want. He has asked for me.'

'But how do you know that he is the right man? Maybe you should first get to know him better.' John offered. _He really didn't feel at ease with this conversation..._

'He is smart, funny, witty, attractive, sweet, charming and he arouses me to no end, what more is there to know?'

_He arouses her to no end?_ He swallowed again.

'Well, surely you won't jump a man when he arouses you would you? There must have been more men in your past that have...' _This was really getting to be a weird conversation now._ '... Aroused you. This can't be the way of your people either, can it? You can't just jump a man when you are aroused by him.'

'You jumped me when you were aroused by me.' Teyla stated shortly.

_Great, you have to bring that up again. _'Uh no... That isn't exactly true. It was the bug and you-'

'My patience is wearing very thin John.' She interrupted him sternly now. He could see a fierce anger in her eyes now. 'I WANT Lucius. And I want him RIGHT NOW. Get out of my way!' She threatened.

John puffed his chest up. 'No, I won't. You will regret this, I won't let you. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I am warning you.' She said in a low dangerous voice.

'Well, I don't care because-'

Her fist collided with his stomach and he doubled over in pain as she passed him. With another hit he was on the ground. He sighed. _Okay, then that's how it has to be._ He took his stun gun and shot. She was fell to the ground in seconds and stayed there. Thank god for that gun. He should have used it a lot earlier. He stood up slowly and made his way over to her. He looked around and concluded happily that there was no one in sight.

_Great, half naked Teyla to carry. Half naked aroused Teyla by a man like Lucius. Great again._ This was getting better by the minute. _Okay, don't look at the revealing parts. And do forget about her being aroused and wanting to have sex instantly. This is Teyla we are talking about. Teyla, the kick ass woman that didn't want Lucius in the first place. He should treat her with respect and not ogle her. She is a warrior woman. _

_000000000_

TBC?? Please let me know what you thought and if I should write another chapter... All feedback is very much appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Reviews make me REALLY REALLY HAPPY! So please let me know what you think!**

**Stopping Teyla part 2**

John carried Teyla through the hallway, all the while hoping no one would see them. And all the while not trying to feel her warm, naked skin against him. And all the while trying not to look at her. _Great, this is just great. One of his best warriors turns against him. _

_He could have really used her help right now. Her strenght, and her bright ideas. But no, the woman has to go off for a mission that involves pleasing Lucius! Great._

John was surprised that Teyla seemed to weigh almost nothing. Ofcourse she was very slender and not very tall, but given the fact that she was very strong and muscular he thought he would have more trouble getting her unconsciouss body to his room in just his arms.

Her weight in his arms didn't feel like a burden at all. It felt pretty good to be honoust. To have her so close to his body, her head resting against the crook of his arm. Her soft hair tickling the bare skin on his upper arm. Her legs draped over his other arm. Her upper body being pressed Jo

John opened his door and entered his room as quickly as possible. He might have to tie her up, he wasn't sure if she would be herself again after stunning her like that. It would be great though if she would wake up like herself again. But he couldn't take the risk, especially not with her. She had seemed very angry, and he for one was not the person that wanted to stand in her way when she became even more angry.

He had to work quickly because if someone got to him, then there would be no one left to get them out of this mess. _Stupid situation they were in!_

John put her down on his bed gently. He had fantasized about this moment a lot of times. But none of his many creative fantasies had come up with this particular scenario. And he didn't much like it either. In his fantasy Teyla would drag him on his bed while laughing hard, or he would put her on his bed gently and they would gaze at each other intently, lovingly, knowing that they would take it slow, real slow... Or they would tease each other and would fall on the bed together with their limbs entangled just before making wild and passionate love, over and over again... He shook his head to snap out of it as he straightened his back again. _Yep, this really is ironic._

And now, he had to tie her up. That gave him another perspective to the whole fantasy thing, he thought as he put his knee on his bed and began tying her wrists together. In his fantasies there would be no need to tie her up at all, when she would touch him then it would be out of love, desire, passion, want, need... John sighed heavily, _it was getting rather warm in his room._ But in the present situation, she would probably kill him. He finished binding her wrists and made the ropes somewhat looser. He didn't want to hurt her. Then he changed his mind and made the ropes shorter, just in case, because he knew if she would wake up now, those restraints had to be really good.

_Well, that was done._ And he shouldn't ponder about the double meaning of this any longer and should just hurry. He wanted to walk away when he changed his mind. _He really didn't want somebody else to see her in that..._ -His breath hitched again as his eyes roamed over her body-..._ Sexy, dressy thingy.._

**Somewhat later..**

'Look, we need to make a plan.' John said as he turned around the moment they stepped in his quarters. Carson just wanted to answer him when his eyes fell on John's bed.

'Is that-' Carson began surprised as he recognised Teyla's form under John's blanket.

'Yes.' John cut him off shortly.

'But why-' Carson's eyes grew big. 'Why is Teyla in your bed?' She seemed to be fast asleep.

'O, that's a long story.' John said as he eyed her quickly and then looked at Carson again. 'We don't have time.' _He was so glad that finally he got ONE person out of Lucius daze. And that had taken a lot of time and trouble! He so hoped it would go easier with the others._

_O, does he have some explaining to do later on indeed,_ Carson thought curiously. 'Yes, a plan, a plan.' Carson said as he finally managed to get his eyes off Teyla and stared at the floor in deep thought.

**A few moments later..**

'Where am I?!' A voice snapped through their discussion suddenly.

Both men looked up at Teyla who sat upright in the bed now and had an angry look on her face.

'Is she still on-' Carson pointed carefully at her as he eyed John.

'Yep, she seems to be.' John finished as he studied her and nodded. _Nope, this wasn't his Teyla. He could conclude that stunning everyone wouldn't help to get them off Lucius either._

'And why is she wearing-' Carson began as he noticed the big shirt Teyla was put in, it was white and had a big yellow smiley on it.

'What have you done?!' Teyla spat as she looked down at herself.

'What? It's my favourite!' John snapped annoyed to both Carson and Teyla. _He knew that that wasn't what Teyla meant but he rather talked about his shirt then about Lucius. And by the by, it really was a very nice shirt. He had put her in his favourite shirt. She should be thankful really, it was soft, long and big, which was really good given the fact he wanted to cover up most of her body, and it was very nice. Come on! It had a very cheerful smiley on it. That would cheer everyone up right? _He looked from Carson to Teyla who gave him such an intense poiseness glare that he almost took a step back._ Well, maybe not everyone.._

'How dare you?!' Teyla snapped as she suddenly stood next to the bed.

He was really glad that he had bound her hands behind her back. _She couldn't do much with just her feet and legs could she?_ _But why hadn't he bound them too? It would have probably been better..._

'And you didn't think to bind her ankles too?!' Carson shot at him as he eyed one angry Teyla.

'Thought this would be enough.' John said annoyed as he didn't take his eyes off Teyla.

John swallowed. _He knew what she was capable of._

'Listen Teyla, dear-' Carson began.

'Get my gun.' John whispered towards Carson as he noticed that he had put his gun onto his nightstand the moment they came in. 'And quickly please.' He prodded as he saw Teyla looking at Carson and then at him all the while she came closer, slowly like a tiger that was ready to attack them both.

'Teyla, you just seemed so tired, you needed some rest.' John said in a sweet voice, trying to calm her.

'Get me out of these restraints now!' Teyla barked.

'Hurry up.' John snapped at Carson between his teeth.

When he turned to Teyla she was sitting on the bed again and in one swift move she placed her legs between her arms and before he could blink her binded wrists were in front of her instead of on her back.

_Great, that's really good news. _

Carson inhaled deep. 'The woman can put her legs and arms everywhere she wants, she moves like a hyena, how could ya forget that? How could you not tie her? Now we have to shoot the poor lass again..'

'I'm sure she appreciates your worry and care, but right now, I try to worry about **us**, maybe you should do the same.' John proposed as he took the gun from Carson.

'Did you set it to stun?'

'Ofcourse I did, what do you think!' Carson answered. _He didn't want to shoot Teyla._

Teyla was off his bed in one swift move and marched towards him like a woman on a mission.

'Teyla, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay.'

She still had that angry gaze in her eyes. She also seemed very sure of herself, and that gave John a few cold chills up his spine. As if she was sure that she would get them anyway, whatever they did.

'I don't think this is such a good idea..' Carson mentioned as he eyed Teyla.

'Just stop and stand still. No one is going to get hurt.' John ordered as he put up his empty hand in defense.

'Is that what you think?' Teyla asked threateningly in a low voice.

'Teyla, dear-' Carson began in a soothing voice. 'You wouldn't want to hurt us would you? We are your friends, we-'

'I will stun you if you don't ly down on the bed again.' John snapped. That exact moment she gave a hard kick against his wrist and kneed his stomach. He fell on his knees and coughed. 'Carson will stun you!' John threatened as he looked up at Carson who had run towards the gun and took it up now.

Teyla studied Carson swiftly and then John. 'Not before I hurt you severely.' She spat.

'Tis not very healthy to get stunned twice in a row. She'll have a tremendous headache, not to speak about..'

'Yeah well, I guess I'm gonna get more of a headache if you don't hurry.' John urged. He couldn't stop the yelp errupting from his throat as Teyla jumped him and somehow she had her hands against his throat, the restraint of the ropes he had put around her wrists pushing hard and almost crushing his windpipe.

'C... Carson!' John stammered between breaths. _It was hard to breathe._

'I can't, you're in front of her.' Carson uttered nervously as he had the gun pointed at them and Teyla held John in front of her body.

'Carson, you really dissapoint me, how could you!' Teyla snapped at him. 'You are helping him with this madness?'

'Teyla, you don't understand. It is a wee bit different. Lucius has you under some sort of spell.'

'I am sick of this.' Teyla said as she tightened her grip.

'Car-Grbmplf.' _Yep his throat was defenitately shut now. Was she going to kill him? He thought he would always die a heroic death. At least, that's what he had hoped, if he could choose. But dying at the hands of the woman he had stopped from jumping a man that had a potion that made her into someone else... That really was freaky and not heroic at all!_

Finally he heard the blast of the gun and his hands went to his soar throat as Teyla fell backword with a thumb and took him with her in the process.

'Great.' John muttered as he was cushioned by Teyla in his fall. He was lying with his back on her body. Her hands were still around his throat.

'Now you've got it. I stunned her head. She'll be feeling awful when she wakes up!'

'Cause I was having such a great time!' John snapped annoyed as Carson quickly helped to get Teyla's hands off John.

'It's clear to me that you don't know how to strap a woman to your bed.' Carson quipped as they both moved her on the bed.

'I'm sorry, your jokes aren't that amusing to me, I'm still struggling to get air through my throat because you took your time!'

'It's Teyla we're talking about, I don't want her to get hurt!' Carson defended himself.

'And what happens to me is okay?'

'O please, you can handle a slight pinch like that.'

John rolled his eyes as Carson took rope and binded her feet. He smirked as he noticed how John put Teyla's head on his pillow with great care.

'I think you should bind her to your bed, otherwise she can still move away.' Carson suggested.

John made a face. _He had never thought in his whole life that he would **ever** bind Teyla to his bed. _

'She'll understand. Right?' John said as he sighed and took her wrists and moved them above her head and bind them against one of the bed posts.

'I do hope so for you.' Carson answered.

'Well, that's for later worry. We have to move before anything else happens.' He said as he gently took his blanket and draped it over her. He wanted to touch her cheek, the urge was so big, but with Carson being there he stopped himself from doing so.

0000000000000

That was it for now!! Please review, thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Stopping Teyla part 3**

**In chapter 1:**

It seemed like the last days had pushed him over the edge. _But what exactly was it that pushed him? Was it the moment they set foot on that new planet, the moment they sat at the table with Lucius?_

**Now:**

John kept running, and while he was running he thought of Teyla once again. He thought of the last time he had seen her. That had been last night. And now it was morning again. She had slept through the whole night. He hadn't. She had seemed so peaceful, lying in her bed under her blanket that he had put over her. He didn't feel peaceful at all. His blanket had been almost suffocating him in the middle of the night when he woke up again... And again.... And again. So he checked a few times on her. And it was strange, but just seeing her sleeping so peacefully made him feel at ease.

He was getting tired now. He should head back to his room and take a nice, long shower before the day would really start. He hoped Teyla wouldn't feel too bad when she woke up. He fingered the broken skin around his neck absentmindedly as he walked back towards the nearest entrance of the main city.

**Teyla's quarters**

Even before she opened her eyes she became aware of a very unsettling feeling in her head. And then she heard her door open. But she couldn't quite open her eyes to see who was coming in.

'Hello there.' A big Scottish accent said cheerfully.

A heavy headache spread through her whole head as she carefully opened her eyes. _She was in her bed._

'And how are ya feeling today?' Carson asked as he put his medical bag down on her night stand and walked towards her.

She took in her surroundings with a confused frown on her face, she noticed that she was in her own room. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Carson. _How did she get here?_

Carson smirked when he saw the confused look that played over Teyla's features.

_She didn't remember how she got here. In fact, the last thing she remembered..... O, NO!_

'Getting back your memory are ya?' Carson asked as he concentrated on a liquid that he poored into a glass. He smirked when he saw the confused look on her face changing into one of horror. 'That's exactly how I felt when I woke up yesterday lass. It'll all be fine soon, I promise.' Carson said to reassure her.

_At least, he hoped that everything would be fine for her. The teasing just wouldn't stop! John kept reminding him of how in love he had been with Lucius. He hoped that that would take a few more days and that they would all forget it. Elizabeth wasn't happy either about it. Neither was Ronon, or the rest._

The last thing that Teyla remembered was attacking John. She had to make sure that he was okay! She shot up and got pushed back softly by Carson.

'John! Is he okay?' Teyla asked quickly.

She only relaxed a bit and lowered herself when Carson nodded. 'Yep, okay as he can be. Just saw him running along the peer. He's the only one of us that stayed... How shall I put it... Sane?'

'Yes, sane...' Teyla said absentmindly as she looked around. 'That would be the word for it.' She then noticed the white shirt she was wearing. _John, it was John's. She remembered it now._

She shook her head. 'I am so sorry doctor. For all that I did.'

'O, that's okay.' Carson said. 'May I?' he asked as he gestured towards her bed. She nodded and he sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a glass with something red in it.

'It'll help against the headache.' He explained.

Teyla smiled ruefully as she took the glass. _She remembered everything now._ 'I wish you had stunned me sooner.'

'Well,' Carson said as he frowned and studied her face. 'I didn't want to do that only when it was really necessary.'

'Thankyou that you think of me like that. But I attacked John.'

Carson looked away and nodded. 'Yes, you were pretty angry. Next time I'll shoot sooner.' Carson quipped.

'Please, let there not be a next time.' Teyla muttered as she felt another nausea and headache hit her. She took a sip of the drink and pulled a face.

'It doesn't taste very good, but it does the job very well.' Carson explained.

'Is everyone okay?' Teyla asked worried as she thought about the others who must have gone through something similar like her.

Carson nodded. 'Yes, and we brought Lucius back to the mainland. Everything has returned to normal now.'

Teyla nodded. 'And John? Is he okay?' She asked worried. She didn't like what she remembered, images flooded through her mind and made her see what had happened only hours ago. She felt guilt wash over her heavily.

Carson smiled. 'He just has a few bruises, and cuts. He'll live. And he's taking his revenge already.'

'Revenge?' Teyla asked, not understanding as she frowned her brows.

'Yep, he insists in letting us know minute after minute what we did and what happened. So, I'd better enjoy the time that you're not around him while you still can.' Carson suggested playfully as he stood up and closed his bag again.

He looked up in thought after a second. 'Although, in your case it would probably be a bit different. Elizabeth, Ronon and me, well, we just- But you..' Carson stopped talking as he got a weird expression on his face.

'What do you mean?' Teyla asked confused as she straightened her back some more.

'Well, the situation was a bit different with you.' Carson said as he took his bag and eyed her blanket.

Teyla heard a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite explain. Her eyes went automatically to her blanket too and then she remembered what she was wearing under the shirt. She swallowed.

'I feel ashamed.' She admitted truthfully as she avoided eye-contact. She wouldn't say this to anyone, but she trusted Carson. He was a very nice and kind man who she trusted.

'O, no no, there's no need.' Carson said quickly as he held up a hand. His tone had something soothing in it. 'I didn't see anything. And I'm sure John... Well, maybe he did... I don't know but I'm sure that if he did...' Carson sighed heavily as he looked at his feet. 'We all did things we are ashamed off, just ask Elizabeth if you would. We weren't ourselves, John knows that. You can say a lot of things about him but he can be quite the gentleman if it's necessary, I think.' _And in your case, that might be necessary._ Carson thought as he remembered how aggresive Teyla had behaved, while almost being naked.

Teyla sighed deep as she pushed herself up some more. She took a final swig of the drink Carson had brought her.

'Finished?' Carson asked.

She nodded and he took the glass from her as he smiled warmly at her.

'I should go and apologise.' Teyla said as she placed her feet next to the bed.

'He'll just love that. All the apologising that has been going on today towards him already.' Carson smirked as he nodded and left.

Teyla stood in the shower. Her headache had become a bit less, thanks to Carsons magical drink. She tried to focus on the warm drops of water that ran over her shoulderblades.

She was a leader. A leader of her people. That meant that she had to possess certain qualities. She had to be able to think strategically, like a warrior, to protect her people. She had to show compassion but also strenght. She had to have great control over herself, she had to know herself in order to be close to herself. And she did. She knew a lot about herself, about her feelings.

What she was not familiar with was the fact that control had been taken away from her own body by someone else. Yes, she had been taken over by Wraith minds a few times. But this was different. She had acted as if she had been in love. Wanting nothing more then to please Lucius. And now she felt something that she was not that familiar with. It was a great shame that she felt coursing through her. All that she had wanted to do in the hallway when she ran into John was be with Lucius, seduce him, be with him in a way she had almost never given herself to a man. And this is what angered her even more. It is not only that she did not have full control of her own body, she had almost done something that she would have regretted for the rest of her life. And that he would have regretted, she thought angrily. If he had used her body she would have strangled the life out of him. Well, she wouldn't have killed him really but she would have at least hurt him severly.

And if this all wasn't enough, she had humiliated herself in front of John, her boss. She had acted like an animal in heat, not to mention the garment she wore which was not meant for anyone's eyes, except for the man that she herself wanted to let close on that special night. To make it even more worse (if that were possible), she had attacked him like a wild vixen and hurt him.

She shook her head as she remembered taking one of her most revealing garments and dressing herself with it. She huffed angrily. It was a garment her friends had given her on Athos years ago. They had done this as a joke. And maybe with a hidden message in it. They had told her to use it when she would find the man of her dreams. Teyla had merely smiled as she had taken the much revealing garment and from then on she had tossed it between her other clothes. She had never put it on. Teyla was not very shy about her body, but this garment, it did make her feel shy. So, she had never looked upon it once. It was not like she was going to use something like that! It wasn't like there was really time to get to know a man like that. Not for her. Not with everything that had been going on, the Wraith, constantly having to be aware of danger.

There was no time for romance, or such thing as getting married and having children. Not for her. She knew deep down that her friends had given her the garment to remind her that she _should_ make time for these things. And to tease her ofcourse. Now, these friends were dead. They had died years ago, and she had held onto their gift. Because it reminded her of them, of a better time. Of a time that she still was with the people she knew from her childhood, the people that she cared for deeply, a time when they still lived in peace. That seemed like so long ago now..

When she had discovered that she was wearing a very peculiar piece of clothing, something she would never choose to wear, shock had run through her the moment she found out what she had been wearing underneath it. It was obvious that John had seen her in this and that he had put the shirt on her to cover her. If that wasn't shamefull enough already. No, she remembered vividly how she wanted to get to Lucius, and how John had come up with ways to stop her. And how she had reacted to them. That was so unlike her! And Lucius?! A man like Lucius?! She felt her anger growing inside of her.

Teyla turned around in the shower and put her face up to let the warm rays of water fall on her forehead and cheeks. How could she ever face John again? She should hurry, because the longer she would wait, the harder it would get.. And it was in a way like Carson had said. She wasn't herself when it happened. John would understand that. He was her friend. It didn't have to be awkward at all... Right?

000000000000000

Please let me know what you think!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou so much for your reviews!!! I really like knowing what you think of the story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stopping Teyla?**

**Gym**

'Would you like to spar with me?' Teyla asked as she walked into the gym. She was glad to find Ronon. He had been fighting with a few men who were taking a much needed break while they were drinking water and leaningagainst the wall. They looked tired, heated and beaten.

Teyla had wanted to go straight to John to aplogise but the shower she had taken earlier had done nothing to make her calm. This was why she had decided that she needed to vent her feelings, and then when she would feel her calm self again it would be good to talk to him then.

Ronon smiled slightly as he eyed Teyla and noted the anger radiating from her.

'Yes.' He grumbled in his low voice as he nodded at the other men that they could leave. They had been busy for an hour already and they seemed very glad to leave.

Teyla waited until the four men had left and it was just her and Ronon in the gym. She looked back at him.

'I thought you didn't feel well.' Ronon said as he walked towards the window and grabbed his water from his bag.

'I do feel a bit better then a few hours ago. I believe that physical exertion will do me good.' She smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Ronon smirked as he took the last gulp of his water and walked back to her. _This was going to be fun. He always liked sparring with Teyla. She was a good opponent._

'Do not hold back.' He heard her say as she took her stance. _This was going to be a LOT of fun._ He thought happily as he wanted to make a quip but she already attacked him fiercely. _It was clear that she wouldn't hold back either._

**Hallway**

John had thought out many scenarios of what would happen when he would see Teyla again. In all of these scenarios she would apologise. He could be sure that that would happen for real. She had a kind nature so she would regret hurting him. But would she feel ashamed that he had seen her like that? Or that he had tried to stop her from sleeping with someone? Or would she feel no shame at all? Would he see her blush? Or would she be sharp and to the point and that that would be it?

He had tried to think how he would feel in her situation. He would be very angry with Lucius. But in a way, he had to admit that he was glad that it happened, because the image of Teyla in the hallway looking that sexy and wearing almost nothing was one that he would never forget. He would savour it forever. He knew that was selfish.

Teyla would probably not be that angry, she always had ways to stay so serene and peaceful. Except for the time that she had hit one of his men because he insulted her of being a traitor for the Wraith. But that was different.

Ofcourse, John didn't want her to feel bad, but he just couldn't stop thinking about some things that she had said while under Lucius' 'spell'. She had said that Lucius was a real man, and that he wasn't. Was that something that she really thought about him? He didn't like that thought.

It was fun to tease the others, Carson, Ronon and Elizabeth. But with Teyla it was different. Because of the position she was brought in. But still.. He wanted to make things easier for her so he just went to search her.

He would tell her that they would forget about it, just like she had told him when he had turned into a bug. He could do that, he could.

He moved his hand in front of the crystal and the gym door opened fluidly just when Ronon fell on his back with a loud thumb only one meter away from his feet. John looked from the tall, muscular men at his attacker and his mouth fell open slightly. It was Teyla, her nostrils wide, her face a stern look on it, her eyes dark... _So much for peace and serenity, the woman looked very angry._

'Teyla, I was looking for you.' John began in a lighthearted tone.

Teyla didn't take her eyes off Ronon who stood up now. Ronon didn't take his eyes off Teyla. Teyla remembered the last time she had been fighting Ronon and when John had interrupted them she had been of guard for just a second and Ronon had grabbed her. That would never happen again.

'I do not have time now John.' Teyla mentioned as Ronon and she began to circle each other. She tried to sound nice, but she heard the anger seep through. Her anger was flowing on the surface now and she had to work with it. Ronon was the perfect opponent for that. She had chosen him because she wasn't afraid to hurt him. With John, she was afraid to hurt him. She didn't want to hold back right now.

Ronon's stick went for her face and she moved away quickly over the ground.

'I see.' John said as he raised an eyebrow. He stood there for a moment and decided what to do. Then he shrugged. It wasn't like he had better things to do at the moment. So he walked into the gym and took his place in front of the window.

Ronon smirked. Teyla didn't like that smirk. She wanted to ask him why he was smirking but then she had to block his next blows again. She attacked him fiercely but got hit in her stomach. She yelped shortly as she straightened herself. She eyed him as they began to circle again.

'You're distracted.' Ronon mumbled grufly.

John noticed how Teyla didn't answer him and attacked him again. Her movements seemed less fluid then he was used of her. She was angry. Very angry. And maybe he should be glad that it was Ronon being her opponent this time, and not him. He felt his neck again. Maybe she had more trouble with what had happened then he had thought before.

'Still aren't paying attention.' Ronon muttered in a teasing voice.

John saw Teyla's nostrils widen again in irritation. He studied her and again he got that feeling that he couldn't quite pin down. He wished so badly that she had been longing for him, not for Lucius. That she had dressed like that for him, that she had wanted him that badly. "_He arouses me to no end."_ John swallowed as he remembered her words. These memories really didn't do him any good.. What kind of man could really arouse her? Without a potion or spell? Who would a woman like that fall for?

Ronon smirked again and straightened his back as he took a few paces away from Teyla. 'You are still off your game.' He said.

'Don't talk. Just fight.' Teyla spat at him.

Ronon looked at John with a raised eyebrow and then back at Teyla. 'How can I? I don't want to hurt you.' He put the sticks against his shoulders as he looked at John again. 'Maybe you two should talk first?'

Teyla tried to stop her frustrated sigh. 'John, did you come for me?' She asked as she turned towards him. _Since John had entered the gym she had not been able to concentrate anymore. Ronon had clearly noticed this._

'Yes, I-'

'I am sorry. I do not have time right now.' She interrupted him.

'She can't concentrate with you around.' Ronon explained bluntly with a teasing undertone.

Teyla gave him an irritated look.

'I apologise but I need to practice right now. Maybe later is a better time?' She suggested in a serene tone.

'She wants you to leave.' Ronon translated with a smirk.

'Ronon!' Teyla said sternly as she eyed him. _Why was he acting like this? _

'You want me to leave?' John asked somewhat hurt as he stood up.

'Yes.' Ronon answered bluntly for her.

John gave Ronon a surprised and irritated look. _Why was he answering for her?_ He then looked at Teyla to see that she too was irritated and glared at Ronon.

'It is not I that wants you to leave-' Teyla started to explain respectfully.

'No, it is just I.' Ronon interrupted her, mimicking her choice of words. 'Your presence distracts her, can't use that right now.' He said in his own tone again.

John nodded confused and gave Teyla one last look. He clearly wasn't wanted here at the moment. _That's okay. It's not like there weren't any other people who didn't want him around. _He left quickly.

Teyla turned towards Ronon angrily. 'What is the meaning of this?' Teyla asked the moment the door shut.

'What?' Ronon shrugged. 'Like I said, I don't want to hurt you, when we fight I need you to be alert. You weren't.'

'And why bring it like that?' Teyla said in an angry tone.

'You really want to know?' He asked as he walked towards his bag to drink some more.

She just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

'It makes me tired, seeing the two of you running around each other all the time. Guess I couldn't hold myself in any longer.' He said as he shrugged again.

Her nostrils widened again. This was one of the longest sentences she had ever heard him speak. And she did not like what he said at all. 'What do you mean?' She asked quickly.

'Please, don't make me spell out what you already know.' Ronon said as he dumped his flask in his bag and walked back towards her.

'It is not what you think. You are right, I could not concentrate. This was because of what happened with Lucius.'

Ronon smirked again. He looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

'Do you know what it is like to lose control over yourself? Over your body. Over what you want?!' Teyla asked him furiously.

'Maybe you should lose control more often.' Ronon proposed.

She gave him an angry look and turned around to leave immediately.

'Teyla wait.' _Why was she acting so heated?_ 'Loosening up can't hurt.' Ronon said quickly as he took her arm to stop her.

'Loosening up?' She barked as she looked up at him.

'I know what it's like to lose control. I threatened John with a gun because he wanted to touch the herbs we had gotten remember? I've been there too.'

'Did you go to Lucius like an animal in heat, half naked to sleep with him too?! Is that what you call loosening up?!' She spat as she put her finger in his chest accusingly.

Ronon's mouth fell open. 'O.' He grumbled as he looked at her dumbly._ He didn't know that. _'Did he-' Ronon began as anger filled him just by the thought that Lucius would have used her like that.

'No he didn't! Thanks to John. But I can not be that glad about it, because I humiliated myself in front of John and Carson, and more importantly to myself. Should I do that more often?!' She asked unreasonably.

'That's not what I meant..' Ronon said as he took a step back.

'Then what did you mean?' She asked a little softer.

He had meant with John and her. But now was not the time to go into that at all.

'Nothing.' Ronon mumbled.

'I do not like loosing control over myself like that. That is why I am angry.'

Ronon nodded. _He understood._ 'Sorry.'

She nodded at him and left.

0000000000000000

And? What did you think??? Please let me know! :) Thanks!!


End file.
